In some conventional manufacturing, a hydraulic system may be implemented for a press apparatus. For example, in the cooperage industry, a hydraulic press may be utilized to drive metal bands (referred to as “hoops”) onto a wooden barrel, where such apparatus including the hydraulic press may be referred to as a barrel hoop driver. In general, a wooden barrel refers to a barrel or keg comprising a plurality of wooden staves held together by hoops. Furthermore, a wooden barrel may refer to any barrel at least partially comprising wood or wood based materials, such as wood composites. As will be appreciated, cooperages generally construct and finish wooden barrels for use in aging various alcoholic beverages, including wine, beer, whiskey, and/or other such alcoholic beverages. While conventional hoop drivers may be effective for the placement of hoops, various characteristics of the hydraulic presses used on such conventional hoop drivers are not desirable the finishing of wooden barrels. For example, heat and fluid (e.g., oil) associated with a hydraulic press may not be desirable in a cooperage setting. In particular, fluid from a hydraulic press may render a barrel unusable if fluid associated with the hydraulic press leaks onto the barrel.